


聂鲁达的告白

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 天才少年和年轻大学教授两人的年龄大概差了那么个七八岁吧，是个糖分萃取的一时鸡血产物。默认gg的专业与文学相关。





	聂鲁达的告白

上

 

“你老实告诉我，你是不是因为看上了哪个小姑娘才这么勤快地来上课的？”打着哈欠，阿伯内西翻开课本，发现自己用红笔圈出的作业下却仍是一片空白后十分自然地拿来了好友的课本，顺便小幅度地翻了个白眼。“你连书写都变得工整了，盖勒特，你真的变了，我抄你的作业都看不习惯了。”

 

“不习惯你可以不抄。毕竟还有五分钟的时间开始上选修的文学课，而你一定会睡着。或许睡醒后，你也可以利用那课间的十分钟洗个脸然后自己写完西语作业？”盖勒特都不需要作势去拿回自己的课本就已经够让阿伯内西投降了。没再理会好友，盯着黑色的手机屏幕，年轻人一手托着下巴，一手漫无目的地在桌上敲点着。从频率来看并不像乐曲，大概只是心烦。

 

“虽然我很不想烦你，盖勒特，我朝上帝的双下巴发誓，但你这样子真的像极了一个恋爱中等不到女友短信的小可怜。”压着盖勒特的课本，阿伯内西迅速扫了眼教室里他们目力所及的姑娘，试图从中发现那么一个或许能让好友上心的美丽幸运儿。没什么理由，他就是觉得能让盖勒特发生如此巨大变化的姑娘一定是个海伦样的家伙，用那张能够发动千艘战艇的脸牵动了年轻人的心*；或许还该有副塞壬*式的嗓子，这样在盖勒特偶尔弹起吉她时还能跟着唱唱。

 

可惜扫了一圈，他都没有找到一个能够符合他的标准的人。

 

“是文达吗，盖勒特？”盘着黑发的女人从门口进来，在室友提前占好的位置坐下，正好在他们的右下方。

 

“她在去年的学院舞会上出柜了，记得吗？早上起来可以不那么着急地吹你的头发，阿伯内西我建议你先理顺你的脑子，里面可能只装下了上帝的双下巴。”手机屏幕仍没有亮起，距离开课还有不到两分钟，盖勒特索性将手机屏幕朝下覆了过来。而前排的文达则正好掏出了手机。注意到这点的阿伯内西依旧不死心。“出柜了不代表就不能对男人有感觉，你一定没看到那个视频，有人采访那些明确表明自己是蕾丝的女性，‘你还愿意跟男人做.爱吗？’而其中有一部分人的回答是那取决于脸和身材。你哪一点没有？你差不多都可以直接去迪奥面试了，我认真的，他们就喜欢这样的男模——你走完秀能把他们的春夏高定顺一件给我吗？”

 

“显而易见，我们的文达不属于你说的那一部分。她的女朋友在隔壁学院，两人经常去学校周边的咖啡厅约会——当然是她自己告诉我的，我们是也只是朋友，很好，但永远不可能更往上的那种。嗯？”还有一分半，盖勒特开始专注地盯向白板和电子屏。今天他特意拽着阿伯内西早起了半个小时就是为了能抢到一个好位置，不近也不远，正好在中间，是极佳的听课选择。

 

“怎么感觉今天的姑娘们格外的多？而且虽然除了我们的文达外都长相平平，但都精心打扮过了。怎么，她们是一大早上完选修的文学课后就要集体去跟男友约会吗？还是课上有什么她们希望自己能被其注视的异性？”也不急着从盖勒特口里套出情报，反正他可是盖勒特的室友，这位风云人物要是有了什么绯闻自己一定是第一个知道的，只不过是时间问题罢了。抄完了第一道题，下面的观点阐述就得自己来了。将课本还给盖勒特，阿伯内西换了个新话题。“也不该是冲着我们的啊，我们每次都来上课也没见她们这么的……花枝招展。”

 

盖勒特刚想出口反驳好友的自恋和词汇量的贫乏，上课铃声就响了。一个红头发的男教师夹着一沓不知是是作业还是资料的纸走进了教室，伴随着在场绝大部分女性的小声尖叫，男教师来到讲台前，放下了腋下夹着的纸。

 

“上帝的臭袜子啊，霍格大学现在已经靠着屁股的挺翘程度为标准来选择男教师了吗？”盖勒特嫌弃地用手肘撞了阿伯内西一下。“所以你的上帝不仅有双下巴还不洗袜子？你下课了必须告诉我寝室里这几天的臭味来源究竟是不是因为你把脏袜子藏到了某个角落。”

 

红发的男教师用他的一举一动生动地向年轻人解释了为什么今天姑娘们大都要刻意打扮一番。甚至包括出了柜的文达，她都在专注地盯着讲台上的男人。除了那形状完美的屁股，男教师整体看起来偏瘦。他有一头长而顺的红发，松散地扎在脑后，一直垂过肩。现在已经很少有男人留着这种长度的头发了，在他身上竟意外地不那么突兀。或许是因为他柔和清秀的五官，还有那双连眼镜都挡不住似乎随时都要溢出清澈的蓝的明亮眼睛。

 

可能就是很多女孩儿们心中的帕里斯*了。

 

“阿不思·邓布利多。”男教师说着，用笔在白板上写下了自己的名字。是观赏性极强却不怎么好认的连体字，和盖勒特的有些许相似。如果他要用这种字迹板书，至少阿伯内西认为像自己这种对书法没研究的现代人可得花上一些功夫来认字了。不过女孩子们却都兴奋地点着头，似乎没什么困扰。“或许你们中的有些人已经知道我的名字了，你们可以叫我邓布利多教授。当然当我们混得够熟了，只要你愿意，也可以直接叫我阿不思。”

 

整间教室都要被女孩儿们的叫声给占领了。叫阿不思的教授接着在白板上写下了自己的邮箱，说以后交作业或者有什么学术问题都可以往这个地址里发，他收到后会抽时间一一回复。

 

如果是恋爱问题呢？一个女生大胆地问。霎时间起哄的声音就更大了，阿不思似乎没料到学生们的反应会这么大，一时只能以微笑掩饰语塞。

 

“我很愿意为你们解决恋爱问题，不过可惜的是我自己都没谈过什么恋爱，所以选择向我咨询可能不会是个好主意。”

 

说完，男教师的眼神在座位中央的位置停了下。大概有两秒，他才挪开视线开始讲课。

 

“我总感觉他刚刚是在盯我。”阿伯内西有些心虚。

 

“你就放心睡你的觉吧，我能保证他不是在看你。”盖勒特的嘴角在抑制不住地微微上扬，不过由于阿伯内西已经开始犯困，他并没有注意到好友可疑的表情变化。“如果你真的被叫起来了，我掩护你。”

 

阿不思是他们这学期之后的代课老师，鉴于之前的女老师家里出了点意外，他们可能要相处上很长一段时间。我大概没有你们之前的米勒娃女士那样幽默，阿不思笑着说，也可能没有她那么广博的知识……我注意到你们大都开设的有英国文学与西方文学史等课程，我这堂选修课主要是为了培养你们的文学兴趣与欣赏能力，更何况课时量也不多，所以我决定主要讲诗歌。

 

投影仪开始工作，学生们看清了课件上的文字。是一首聂鲁达的诗，这对孩子们来说还比较陌生。

 

“前面我也说过了，你们大都开设了英美或者西方文学的专门课程，我不是很愿意教给你们重复的知识，所以我选择了一位拉美诗人。他的一生经历就和他的诗一样令人惊叹，不过我们课时量有限，上课只讲诗。”

 

 

一节课很快就过去了。阿伯内西在刚开始的五分钟便没忍住睡了过去，仿佛选修课就是修普诺斯*。睡神朝他拍了拍小翅膀，让他不自觉地睡到了下课。

 

阿不思在给学生们发纸，他这才知道纸上印的原来是一首长诗，教授一边发一边告诉他们种种注意事项并布置作业写在纸上下次上课时交。

 

走到盖勒特他们坐的这排时，阿不思停顿了一下。这排坐的人不是很多，都以盖勒特为起点向右坐，而阿不思则站在左边的走廊。注意到了这点，盖勒特很快冲到了红头发的教授面前接过了印有诗文的纸。“谢谢教授。”年轻人甚至还语气轻快无比乖巧地朝阿不思道了个谢。

 

“什么玩意儿，《我喜欢你是寂静的》？”阿伯内西刚睡醒的脸上带着绝望。“我以为他会讲雪莱济慈或者丁尼生之类的人物，结果他却偏偏挑了聂鲁达。”

 

“开始之前我也以为他会讲丁尼生。”盖勒特小声地嘀咕了一句。

 

没听到好友的嘀咕，把纸传给右边的人后阿伯内西便开始收拾东西准备离开。“你真的变了盖勒特，我从没见过你对哪个老师这么积极乖巧，你到底在对谁立人设？”

 

“比起一上课就开始睡觉的你，我一直很尊重每一个老师。”

 

走到了教室门口，阿不思还在讲台前收拾东西。他今年二十五岁，对一个正式留任的大学教授来说的确有些过于年轻了。摘下了眼镜，男教师将它带着眼镜盒一起放进了袋子里。失去了镜片的阻挡，那双蓝眼睛显得更加迷人了。

 

“你先走吧。”盖勒特突然停下脚步告诉阿伯内西，引来了后者十分惊异的注视。“我有问题想跟邓布利多教授讨论。”

 

“你被我的脏袜子给熏坏脑子了吗？”阿伯内西丝毫没注意到自己已经暴露了些什么不得了的秘密。“你，盖勒特·格林德沃，要跟文学选修课的老师讨论问题？你真的不是闲了想跟人展示一下你四辩手*的优秀口才？我敢打赌这要是传出去了会被讨论疯的！”

 

“那你最好赶快下注，因为我马上就要这么做了。”瞟了眼倚在讲台上为女学生解答问题的阿不思，盖勒特真的开始往回走了。

 

“你还真去？盖勒特我提醒你我们的西语课在十分钟后，你得从文学楼赶去语音室。”

 

“不上了。”金发男孩儿的语气就像在讨论中午吃什么一般轻松平常。“不是你说的吗，我不能这么乖，那我还不得翘堂课来证明一下自己。”

 

把西语课本和笔记交给了好友，盖勒特没再给他反驳的机会。“要交作业就帮我交，笔记我已经自学到下节课之后的内容了，你上课应该能用。”

 

说完，盖勒特便头也不回地奔向了代课的邓布利多教授，阿伯内西只好认命。

 

TBC

*海伦，常见的美人义项，是个绝美之人，传说特洛伊战争便因她而起

*塞壬，奥德修斯打完特洛伊之战回国时遇见的海妖，歌声蛊人心魂

*帕里斯，海伦的丈夫，常见的美男子义项，与海伦私奔引发特洛伊之战

*修普诺斯，希腊神话中的睡神，是一个带有翅膀的神。当他挥动手中的令牌或是拍动其翅膀，便会使人陷入沉睡。

*如果按照我熟悉的那些国内大学或华辩的赛制，gg太适合四辩了他上场绝对是最佳辩手。

 

下

 

“你必须停止向女孩子们散发魅力。”坐在阿不思单人办公室的会客长椅上，盖勒特叠起长腿，衬衣的领子坦坦荡荡地敞着，就像待在自己家里一样。“你没注意到吗？当你说她们可以叫你阿不思时有一半的女孩儿都要尖叫了，还有一半在关注着你的脸和身材——你怎么可以让比你小那么多的孩子叫你阿不思？”

 

“先把你的扣子系好，空调很快就会让房间里凉下来了，我可不想周末还要照顾一个生病的你。”年轻人利落流畅的身体线条让阿不思的视线无法完全停留在面前的电脑上，比起去年夏天少年稍微长胖了一点，但较于一般同龄人还是很瘦。“盖勒特，还是说你觉得搞比自己小七八岁的孩子很有意思吗？”

 

“可你搞了我。”盖勒特惊讶于阿不思竟然用了搞这个不那么文雅的词汇，但他作为辩手的专业素养还是在他反应过来之前本能地先回敬了年长的情人。两人都楞了一下，舔了舔下唇，盖勒特做出了补充。“准确地来说，是你勾引了我。然后我搞了你。”

 

“打住，盖勒特，是我开始的用词不对，这个话题我们就此打住。”年轻人还是没有系上扣子的意思，阿不思也懒得再去管他。提示铃声响起，代课的教授收到了一封来自他的学生的新邮件。是的，就是学生的。从他的表情盖勒特就能看得出来，阿不思对每个人都很和善，但只有对他的学生，这种和善是可以从呼吸中吐出来的。“我记得你上午应该还是有课的吧？”

 

“怎么，就有小姑娘给你发邮件了？”从长椅上起来，盖勒特快步朝阿不思走去。趴在男教师身后的椅背上，金发的年轻人迅速扫过了电脑屏幕，邮件的内容让他皱起了眉。“哦，看来有人上课没听我说话。”

 

“你要回信告诉她你周末要去陪你的男友，所以不能跟她一起吃饭。周末不行，以后也不行，永远也不行。除非她愿意同时也邀请我。”抬起年长者的下巴，俯视的角度让盖勒特能顺着阿不思象牙白的脖颈向下隐约窥到隐藏在衬衫下的美好。要不察觉到男孩儿的视线很难，阿不思笑着抬起右手压实了自己的领口，无法再进行偷窥的盖勒特只好低下头吻上了情人淡粉色的唇。

 

“在你戴着眼镜走进教室的那刻起我就想吻你了。”来到了阿不思面前，盖勒特将自己的膝盖挤入了红发教师的两腿之间，弯着腰贪婪地吻着他年长的爱人。“你不该跟他们讲聂鲁达，念诗可是一件很私人的事情。”

 

“只属于你与我之间的事情。”

 

 

 

 

自从击败了年长于自己的竞争对手而被霍格大学正式留任为教授后，阿不思就一直很忙。

 

他太年轻了，长得也不像个典型的学究模样，成功的这么快总是会遭人嫉妒的。不过真正让他忙碌的可不是这些负面的感情，他从会说话起就开始被人嫉妒了，这困扰不了阿不思。欣赏他的才华，也是想试炼一下这位过于年轻的双学位博士，尼可·勒梅和其他一些老先生给了阿不思很多参加学术会议或交流的机会。他通常准备完一个课题没休息多久就要开始了解下一个研究对象。被专业参考书籍和文献淹没，小教授肉眼可见的苍白消瘦了。

 

于是在阿不思从巴黎回到伦敦后，勒梅神秘兮兮地告诉他自己给他准备了一份意外惊喜，算作他的假期礼物。

 

“假期礼物？”

 

“是啊，阿不思，暑假要到了，你也该停下来去晒晒太阳了。”老先生中最疼阿不思的勒梅怜惜地看了看年轻人白得可以看到眼下绿色血管的皮肤。“好好休息，享受你的假期。”

 

然后他就拿着年长好友塞给自己的船票踏上了前往地中海附近某个小岛的船。

 

提着一个不大的行李箱，顶着灼人的太阳，周围全是陌生的话语与陌生的人，独自行走在岛上，阿不思深深地感觉自己被骗了。不适应的炎热气候让他流了很多汗，汗水顺着下颌滑到了发粉的脖颈，最终落入瘦削的胸膛。他的衬衫胸前和后背已经湿了一片，贴在皮肤上，难受极了。最关键的是，如果他还找不到勒梅告诉他的那个民居，他的脖颈和胳膊就要晒伤了。

 

我想回学校继续做研究。

 

那是那个下午阿不思内心最迫切的想法。

 

“您会说英语吗？”试图与路人搭话，对方的茫然令阿不思无措。“德语？法语？”

 

接连的摇头之后，阿不思不怒反笑。是啊，在人家的地盘上一个劲地问他会不会说别国的语言就是不问他的母语，换做他自己怕也是会无奈。但头疼倒是真的。他只得拿起手机将自己要去的地方只给对方看，比划了一会儿后，岛民好像终于明白了他的意思。好心的男人为他画了个指示图，抱着终于得救的心情，阿不思感谢了岛民然后便加快了脚步跟着指示走了下去。

 

终于到了勒梅所说的那个民居后，阿不思已经没什么力气了。

 

“您好。”

 

开门迎接他的是一个十六七岁的年轻金发男孩，或许还要大一点？少年瘦高的身材让他看上去比真实年龄更小。年轻人穿着宽松的黑色无袖背心，阿不思注意到他的身上或许有许多面积不小的纹身。

 

“所以——你是阿不思·名字特别长先生？”

 

“阿不思·邓布利多。”阿不思快速地把自己挤进了屋里。“要是还嫌长就叫我阿不思。”

 

屋子里比外面要凉快得多。坐在凉席上，喝下一杯凉水，阿不思终于感觉流失的水分在一点点地重新注入体内了。

 

“阿不思·邓布利多……”男孩儿靠着墙站着，若有所思地打量着红头发的教授，似乎是在努力地回忆着什么。“你是霍格大学的那个年轻教授吗？”

 

阿不思点了点头。年轻人也在那儿念书，尽管他不记得自己教过这样一个学生。

 

“你没有教过我，但你评过我的比赛，记得吗？”大概是回忆到了什么不好的记忆，年轻人将双臂抱在胸前，皱了皱眉。“那场极其不专业的比赛，我认为我的队友做的很好，而你们却把票投给了对方辩友。那个什么纽特·斯卡曼德的队伍。”

 

阿不思隐隐约约地想了起来，好像是有这么一回事儿，原先的一位评委因急事而不能到场，所以自己被临时请了过去凑数。男孩儿的反应让他有些想笑，现在的年轻人都这么记仇吗，他甚至连那天的辩题都想不起来了，而少年却还记得他是个坐在边缘位置的评委。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“没什么好抱歉的，你又听不懂，我只是想起来了想确认一下我们是否见过而已。”

 

年轻人叫盖勒特，祖籍是奥地利人，出生在德国，常年在英国念书，放假了帮熟人看守地中海附近的小屋。“准确点来说，是不得已帮我的教授看守这间屋子，为我在放假前顶撞了三个老师作为补偿。”而那位老教授正是勒梅，他恰巧认识盖勒特的祖父。

 

按照盖勒特的说法，他在大学的第一年里就跟教过他的老师中的大部分都吵过一遍了。还有少部分则是几遍。其实也不算吵，只是他太凌厉，想法又太新颖，让那些古板的老家伙感到自己被冒犯了。“所以说，如果你教过我，你一定会记得我。等以后喝酒的时候，跟你秃顶的同事们描述我是怎样一个你教过的最讨厌的学生。”

 

“我不喝酒。”阿不思说，盖勒特看起来有些惊讶。“一点也不喝，无论什么酒？”

 

“我中学的时候偷偷喝过一点酒，结果整天都晕乎乎的，很容易就被发现了，然后——”阿不思耸了耸肩。“我喝不了酒，而且我对那种饮料也有心理阴影。”

 

“有意思。”盖勒特已经挪到了阿不思面前的凉席上，异色的眼睛好奇地闪动着。“我以为像你这样年纪轻轻就留任教授的乖孩子不会有叛逆期。”

 

“听起来你对我有点偏见啊。”阿不思笑着，指了指盖勒特衣服下露出的纹身。“那么，这些是你的叛逆期时纹的吗？”

 

“‘我的叛逆期时’，”盖勒特也笑了，撑着膝盖将自己的身体前倾得离阿不思又近了一点。“要说的话，教授，我可是一直都很叛逆。”

 

 

那天晚些时候，阿不思整理好了自己的行李，换了身衣服，盖勒特说要带他去岛上逛逛。

 

他去盖勒特房间找他时少年正裸着上身，见阿不思来了，才不急不慢地从衣柜中找了件衣服套上。阿不思也借此看清了盖勒特身上完整的纹身图案，除了手臂上的那些之外，锁骨之下还大致分为两块，有骷髅，也有蝴蝶与心。

 

“嘿。”不知道什么时候凑到了阿不思面前的盖勒特朝年长者打了个响指。“这么喜欢看，你想摸摸吗？”

 

“我是在看你的纹身！”阿不思为自己的出神辩解。“我在想它们是不是有什么意义。”

 

“哦，或许等我把你的名字纹在身上时你就能光凭着你那聪明的小脑袋想出它的意义了。”盖勒特带着阿不思走出了房门。“好了，聪明的教授，你需要买点能在岛上穿的实用衣服，勒梅应该在把你骗到这里来陪我前告诉你这里的条件很艰苦的。”

 

黄昏时的小岛变得适宜外出，阿不思跟在盖勒特身后，时不时有海风吹来，年轻人的衣襟因而不停地触着阿不思的手腕，有点痒。

 

盖勒特的当地话说得很好，至少能跟当地人毫无障碍地沟通。不得不说，在金发少年微笑着以极低的价钱帮他买下了几件衣服时，阿不思还是有些惊讶的。

 

“岛上的居民普遍说希腊语，但你跟他们说意大利语也有人能听懂，而别的语言就不行了。我猜你恰好不会这两种语言？”把袋子递给阿不思，盖勒特还在领着他往前走。“我被逼到这里来的时候，他们也没考虑过我会不会说希腊语。‘你能有什么不会的，’我祖父说，‘何况你那么聪明，还学不会吗’而这是勒梅的话。他们明显是揶揄我，不过可惜，我确实会。”

 

“怪不得勒梅要我来跟你一起住，”盐味越来越重，阿不思知道他们马上就要到海边了。“是提前给我请了个向导和翻译。”

 

“我可不是你的向导。”盖勒特回过头看向阿不思。“不过我倒的确是你的同居人了。”

 

盖勒特猛然停住了脚步，没反应过来的阿不思差点踩上了年轻人的鞋。索性少年及时抓住了他，而他因此也撞上了盖勒特的肩。“看，”盖勒特笑着打趣正贴着自己的阿不思。“你还是想摸摸我的，教授。”

 

“虽然我还没教过你，但你真的很讨厌。”

 

他们站在一处海边的高地上，脚下是葡萄紫的瑰丽海面。

 

“不要告诉别人，但我怀疑这里就是荷马史诗中提到过的那片海域。”

 

“你确定这个地理位置是对的？”

 

“那我可不敢说。”橘红的云贴着海面，金色的太阳在一点点包裹起自己的光辉。盖勒特背对着太阳，天边的半圆像是为他戴上了一顶金色的冠冕，少年站在暖色的光中，让阿不思想起了古希腊罗马的光辉。“我只是发现了一处美景，而我想把它分享给配得上它的人。”

 

 

待在岛上的日子比起度假更像是换了个地方的宅。太热了，盖勒特不愿出门，阿不思也怕这个太阳。

 

“我有理由相信勒梅是真的想让你来度假而不是来陪我的。”几天后，盖勒特从一本压在自己脸上的书下发出了声音。“你要是一直跟我待在屋子里，就没有必要离开英国。”

 

“我以为你睡了。”半个小时前，阿不思目睹了盖勒特躺在椅子上看书然后将书扣在了脸上的全过程。自那以后，少年便再也没做出过任何动作。“我还在犹豫要不要替你拿掉那本书。”

 

“只有在我想自杀的时候才会把书扣在脸上睡觉，然后在梦里窒息。”揭开了那本书，盖勒特看起来没什么生气。

 

“你喜欢聂鲁达？”阿不思瞟了眼封皮，他认识那熟悉的风格。“《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》，如果我没记错，他写出这本诗集的时候也跟你差不多大。”

 

“‘我是绝望者，是没有回声的话语/一个一无所有，也拥有过一切的人。’”盖勒特闭着眼，对阿不思背出了诗集中的话。“‘最后的缆索，你牵系着我最后的渴望。/你是我荒地上最后的玫瑰。’”*

 

“看来你真的喜欢。”阿不思顿了一会儿，合上了膝头的书。“你不想跟我聊聊天吗，四辩手真的忍得住这么久没人跟自己练练嘴？”

 

“你想起来了？”盖勒特张开了眼。“有请对方辩友，你为什么不喜欢聂鲁达？”

 

“我没有不喜欢。”

 

“首先，你得说谢谢对方辩友，其次，如果我们观念一致，那我们可辩不起来。”从椅子上坐起，盖勒特走到了阿不思身旁。“辩论结束。”

 

“我不知道你还是个话题终结者。”少年带来了热度，两人的手臂贴在了一起，长椅上本还有别的空间，阿不思知道盖勒特是故意的。“前几天那个健谈的你呢？”

 

“这也是我。我就是这么反复无常，小时候我一度以为自己是有人格分裂，长大后发现大家都这样。”

 

“大家？”

 

“就像你前几天还说我讨厌，现在却想跟我搭话——也就像你中学时也会偷偷喝酒一样。”盖勒特轻笑出声。“所以到底是怎么回事？我指偷偷喝酒。”

 

“我每年都拿奖学金，不惹事，甚至连恋爱都不谈，然后他们以为我就是个书呆子，为了证明自己，我喝了点酒。”

 

“你说你不是书呆子？那你觉得自己是什么？”

 

“天才。”阿不思把书放在了一边，侧身专注地看着盖勒特。“和你一样的天才。别急着反驳，对方辩友，你在几天前一直在朝我表现一种你很聪明的骄傲姿态，而我也能看得出来你的确很聪明。”

 

“天才可都是疯子。阿不思。”盖勒特朝阿不思靠得更近了些。“你是第一个敢在我面前说自己是天才的人。”

 

“可我确实是。”

 

“一个不会喝酒的天才？”盖勒特笑了出来，温热的气息喷洒在阿不思的颈窝处，就像几天前他带自己逛岛时不停扫上自己手腕的衣襟一样，痒痒的。

 

那天晚上阿不思被盖勒特拉去了小岛上唯一的一间酒吧。证明给我看，阿不思也不知道盖勒特是想要他在酒吧证明什么。

酒吧不大，也比阿不思想象得要——“宁静”

“不是所有地中海沿岸的地方都会给你来一段弗朗门戈的，你要去安达卢西亚才行。”又恢复到了几天前的状态，盖勒特愿意时会有说不完的话。“这里的人生活节奏很慢，在酒吧也不例外。”

阿不思起初还以为盖勒特会给自己酒喝，没想到拒绝的话都想好了，他却只是替自己点了杯果汁。“我没有强迫人去做自己不能做的事的癖好。”举起手中的酒杯，少年挑了挑眉，示意年长者与自己干杯。

“你喝的是水吗？”咽下半杯果汁，阿不思问。“我只有在酒吧着火了的时候才会喝水。”盖勒特贴在阿不思的耳边说道“货真价实的酒，教授，你是在明知故问，想尝尝吗？”

教授这个单词被盖勒特刻意念得很重。然而仅仅只是闻到少年人身上的酒精味，阿不思就已经有些醉了。

“我开玩笑呢，放心，我不会让你喝酒的，阿不思。”

 

与阿不思安分地在吧台前待了没一会儿，年轻人又像是想起了什么似的，朝年长者神秘地笑了笑，随即起身向墙边那个摆着钢琴和吉他的不大舞台走去。

店主显然认识盖勒特，看到少年在话筒前的椅子上坐下，灰发的男人只是笑了笑，并没有阻拦。

清了清嗓子，盖勒特的视线毫不避讳地落到阿不思身上，开始唱了起来。

“Feeling like they have no worth

Here and now

There’s nothing in between

How could I

Ever describe the way I feel

Why should I

Even try when obviously

All the words that I say

Seems to get in my way

……” *

阿不思听过这首歌，他不记得原唱是谁了，但他记下了对他翻唱这首歌的盖勒特。

金发的年轻人真的很合适站在台上被人瞩目，不论是哪个舞台，现实的或是抽象的。

“嘿。”带着酒气的青年再次朝阿不思打了个响指。“需要我再重复一次吗，你又盯着我出神了。”

“歌唱的很好听。”阿不思喝完了那剩下的半杯果汁。“很有……感情。”

“这里除了我之外只有你还听得懂英语。其他人能听懂的只有旋律。”盖勒特整个上半身都倾向了阿不思，丝毫不介意这样做会带来的燥热。“我是唱给你听的，阿不思，感情自然纯粹。”

“盖勒特。”注意到酒吧里的人正在看向这边，阿不思推开了金发的少年。但他的手却仍搭在盖勒特的肩上没有放开。“我们走吧。”尽管知道其他人不懂英语，他还是下意识地压低了音量。

“你才喝了一杯果汁，就想走去哪？”

“我承认，”阿不思投降了。他希望盖勒特能听懂他的意思然后放过自己。“承认什么？”而盖勒特显然不想让他这么顺利地如愿。“——我看的不止是你的纹身。”一副视死如归的气魄，阿不思闭着眼说了出来。

这回盖勒特笑出了声，和老板道完别后，他拽着阿不思的手离开了酒吧。天已经完全黑了，行走在星光下，盖勒特一直在笑。

“其实你要是想看我的纹身也是可以的，它们可不止在上半身有，教授。”男孩儿把年长者压在凉爽的地板上，笑着说。“我会让你看到全部的。”

 

阿不思得以与女孩儿亲吻的次数少得可怜，好在盖勒特并不是这样，年轻人引导着他，原谅了他生涩的技巧。

“‘我的话语淋在你身上，敲击着你。’”

阿不思是真的与任何带着酒精的饮料天生不和，盖勒特嘴里残留的酒彻底让他沉醉了。攀上少年瘦削的肩，红着脸的年长者开始主动索吻。

“‘有多么久啊，我爱你珍珠母般光亮的身体。’”

宽松的上衣被少年轻易地撩了起来，盖勒特让他用嘴咬住，不能让衣服落下。

“‘我甚至相信你拥有整个宇宙。’”

他已经够热了，少年的手却像是在他的身上点燃了另一团火。双重的灼热让阿不思想要弓起身体，却被盖勒特按住了肩膀。

“‘我要从山上带给你快乐的花朵，带给你钟形花，’”

控制着他身体的手触到了小腹，在那里打着圈，盖勒特观察着阿不思的表情变化。

“‘黑榛实，以及一篮篮野生的吻。’”

他似乎快要哭了。下身的触感告诉盖勒特，他已经硬了。

“‘我要’”

滑进了同样宽松的裤子，阿不思没忍住叫了出来。失去了牙齿的桎梏，衣服松松垮垮地搭在阿不思身上，没挡住那片平坦的小腹。

“‘像春天对待樱桃树般对待你。’” *

**Author's Note:**

> 看完回lof还有个小片尾


End file.
